


Strange Pussy

by Roxotaku



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxotaku/pseuds/Roxotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Sango, Miroku leaves town hankering for some strange pussy...does he find it? Set in my polyamourous universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Pussy

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers. I make no mney from this smut.

 

Strange Pussy

 

The sun was just setting, jetting out colors in its nightly farewell like a famous whore shedding her kimono. Miroku crested the hill and leaned on his staff, surveying the scene below with a half smile. It had been many years since he had been to this particular town, before he had met InuYasha and Kagome. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed nothing a miss. It was as bustling with life as he remembered it to be. Hopefully the establishment he was looking for had not changed either.

~*~

InuYasha had no problem watching his kids normally, but his instincts told him this was not a normal day. His daughter and son were playing their favorite make believe game, ‘hunt for the Shikon no Tama.’ The hanyou was hiding in the bedroom, waiting for one of the kids to give him his cue.

“I think I sense a jewel shard nearby!” said Reiko. “Just around that corner!”

“Be careful, I think there is a fearsome youkai in there!” replied Tsubasa.

With a roar, InuYasha leaped out of the room, claws and teeth bared. His kids screamed in delight, and came at him with their wooden swords. The front door swung open, and Kagome arrived with Miroku and Sango’s three kids in tow…but no sign of Sango. InuYasha grabbed a squiggling child under each arm and deposited them in front of the arrivals.

“Okay Kagome, are you going to tell me what is going on?” InuYasha said.

While the five children greeted each other and tried to decide on a new game to play, Kagome beckoned to InuYasha. He followed her into the bedroom. With a solemn look, Kagome turned to face him. InuYasha did not like the looks of his wife at all…

“Sango and Miroku had a fight,” Kagome said. “Sango is distraught, I need to stay with her for a while and you need to watch the kids.”

“Feh, what happened now?” InuYasha said. “And how long will you be gone?”

With a heavy sigh, Kagome’s eyes looked stormy and her body radiated tension. She put one arm around her waist and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. InuYasha fought the urge to roll his eyes in impatience, just pressing his lips into a firm line instead. He knew Kagome well enough to know this was more than just a normal fight between Miroku and Sango.

“Miroku took off,” Kagome answered. “He left town this time.”

Looking away, Kagome bit her lip, her brows creased with obvious worry. InuYasha was about to make a snappish retort about this situation, but Kagome cut him off.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be gone,” Kagome continued saying, her voice low and troubled. “If I will be late, I’ll send Rin or Kaede to help you get the kids to bed…”

InuYasha balled his fists, his immediate impulse to find that stupid monk and drag his ass back to his wife. He strode up to Kagome and took her by her shoulders to make her face him. When she looked him in the eyes, he gave her his best smile of confidence. On him it always looked menacing….

“You stay here, and let me go find Miroku,” InuYasha said. “I’ll bash some sense into him.”

“That is exactly what I don’t need you to do InuYasha!” Kagome shot back. “Let me handle this before you make it worse with your strong arm tactics!”

In the end, Kagome got her way. She packed some clothes quickly, quickly kissed her husband and the kid’s good bye, and went to console her best friend…

~*~

Takamatsu was one of the towns which had a pleasure quarter ordained by the local shogunate. Miroku entered, looking for a place that had particularly appealing Oiran in his memory. It had been so long since he had experienced the pleasure of these girls, he felt himself getting aroused just in anticipation. After walking a few minutes, he smiled when he found the establishment was still the same. The smile turned into a grin as he opened the door.

“Houshi-sama, is that you?”

An old women with her lined face glowing came up to Miroku with her hands clasped and a big smile of recognition on her face. Miroku bowed to her, and she put a hand on his face, chuckling.

“Akiko, you look as beautiful as ever,” Miroku said. “I am so glad to see you are still running this place.”

“It has been so many years; I thought you had forgotten your Akiko!” The old proprietress chided. “I heard you are married now!”

Scratching the back of his head, Miroku looked uncomfortable. “I really would not like to talk about that right now,” he said. “My old room still available?”

“Oh yes,” Akiko said, leading him inside. “The girls have changed over since you were last here, but I am sure you will find my new girls to your liking…”

~*~

True to her word, Miroku was very happy with Akiko’s new girls. They served him sake, rubbed his back, and danced for him. They wore their hair and make-up in the fashion that would someday be called Geisha…but these were not Geisha. They were skilled in the art of Kabuko, flashing parts of their young bodies at him until he thought he was going to leap across the low table and take their nubile forms right there on the floor. As the sake had its effect and he felt nicely woozy, it was all he could to do keep his twitching hands to himself. These girls were good at dodging his advances! But he knew he would get some tail soon enough…it was worth the wait.

Finally, two women appeared in Noh masks. Their kimonos barely hid their luscious bodies from view. As Miroku watched in appreciation, they caressed each other, their hands traveling up each others bodies slowly and sensually as they moaned and sighed. Oh, if only those hands were his! Mouth gaping, Miroku thought these two were the best yet. As he watched, enthralled, they slipped out of their clothes then approached him with open arms. Miroku did not need any other invitation. He leaped over the low table, the tent in his robe proof of how their charms were working on him. Quickly they undressed him and pushed him to the floor on his back. While one of them stroked his cock, the other one laved his body with attention, alternating in sweet caresses and small pinches to his nipples that had him shuddering. He reached for their masks, but they batted his hands away. Finally one of them bent over him, moving her mask far enough off her face to insert his cock in her mouth. Miroku moaned, his back arching as he felt her tongue slither up and down his vein. He other hand pumped his cock expertly in rhythm to her sucking. As he felt his cock get fuller and harder, he knew he was about to explode in her mouth. But suddenly the mouth was removed. He opened his eyes, about to make his disappointment known when the other girl came and lowered her pussy on his cock. Oh, what delight! She rode him hard, and he grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her with each downward motion of her wet pussy. He closed his eyes, letting himself go with the huge climax that came over his body. Spent, he lay there, and then looked up smiling. These girls were amazing!

“You two were fantastic!” Miroku said. “The best I have ever had! Won’t you show me your faces?”

As Miroku watched, wondering if their faces would match their bodies…or if the masks hid some flaws in their features, the girls complied. They knelt next to him, and slowly removed their masks and wigs. Long dark hair falls free…and their faces.

Miroku’s jaw fell open in shock, and he paled….

“What’s the matter?” said the girl who had gone down on him. “Don’t you find us attractive?”

Miroku could barely speak. Licking his lips, he finally spoke.

“Kagome…Sango…how did you find me?” Miroku squawked.

“You always talked of this place,” Sango said smirking. “Did you think I never listened? I know you better then you thought husband.”

“But…why?” Miroku said.

“We needed to teach you a lesson….” Kagome said. “Why would you need strange pussy when you have us?”

Grinning, Miroku pulled them down to him and they curled up against his chest, He kissed each of them tenderly on the forehead. Feeling their softly curved bodies against his was not only hot…it was comforting.

“Okay, I am sorry Sango,” Miroku said. “I won’t stray again….you two are the best ever.”


End file.
